zipzipfandomcom-20200222-history
Washington
Washington is one of the main characters of Zip Zip, voiced by David Coburn in the English dub and Gauthier Battoue in French. In the title sequence, Washington is shown to be the leader of the group and claims to have conceived the plan to disguise the animals as house pets and live with The Livingstones in their San Francisco home. Biography Not much of Washington is known before he was adopted by the Livingstones yet. He fed a silver fox back in the wild. (Dog Years) Personality Being a red fox, he is sly and sneaky but in disguise, he acts like a dog. Being a wild animal, Washington's fox instincts sometimes show (Undercover Bother, No Good Dig Goes Unpunished). Physical Appearance Washington is a red fox with orange fur and cream fur for detail. He has solid black eyes, black nose and whiskers. Skills Being a red fox, Washington can do things a dog cannot do. *He is shown making a fox den for himself. (No Good Dig Goes Unpunished) Relationships 'Sam' * Sam is Washington's best friend. Sam often agrees to come along with Washington and is willing to help out when he is in trouble. *Washington keeps pictures of the gang, with him the most. (No Good Dig Goes Unpunished) 'Eugenie' Not much interaction of both Washington and Eugenie is shown in the episodes. The only things that Washington does to Eugenie is to request something to be done. 'Suzie' 'Victoria' Washington has a love/hate relationship with Victoria. Her general dislike for Washington might involve his adoption by her respective owners, The Livingstones, which possibly invokes jealousy. In "Night of the Werefox", Victoria likes to play tricks on Washington, but in other cases, she is willing to help or guide him (as shown in "Foxy Lady") in a time of need. 'The Livingstones' Washington (along with Sam, Eugenie, and Suzie) was adopted by the Livingstones and lives with them in San Francisco. In the presence of Mr. and Mrs. "L", Washington tries to acts as dog, even though his amateur experience nearly blows his cover at times. Trivia *He knows little about dogs or what they will do even though he disguised himself as one. (Bye-Bye Bathtime, Undercover Bother, (Un)Natural Enemies, Tail that Wags, Fetch!) *He also does not know being an indoor pet. (Party Animals) *He seemed to be interested in technology. (Bye-Bye Bathtime, A.I.) *Washington wants to have some private time sometimes. (No Good Dig Goes Unpunished) *He does not know how to wag his tail (Tail that Wags), but in some other episodes, his tail can. *His fox instincts sometimes show. (Undercover Bother, No Good Dig Goes Unpunished) *He actually believed he is a werefox because of what Victoria said. (Night of the Werefox) *He often gets his nose hurt when closing the door. (The Dot that Cannot Be Caught, GoofTube) *He has a crush on a female fox named Meadow. (Foxy Lady) ''Ludo's Description Gallery Memorable Quotes *Then, it's back to the wild for us! No warmth, no shelter... no cable! (Bye-Bye Bathtime) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Animals